I hope your ok
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Pinokkie is waiting for Lamy to come home, fearing he must be lost at sea. READ if you dare!


It was a moonlight night in June. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was bright. It's light shone over the sleepy town of Italy.

The sea was calm and slowly moving back and forth on the sand. The city was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The streets were free of fear and worry, except for the old toy shop, ''Geppetto and Son'' on the hill.

Inside the shop, Pinocchio was sitting in his favorite windowsill, his cat Figaro asleep on his lap and his pet gold fish, Cleo, asleep in her castle.

His black hair a mess from lack of sleep and his eyes losing their glow. Small bags were under his eyes.

The young man was staring out the window, looking for any sight of his dear love, Lampwick.

Lampwick was a sailor and had been asked to go to a far off land to gain some money from things they wanted to sell in the village.

The town was low on cash and had herd of a island far off that was filled with markets and sellers.

Lampwick loved the idea of traveling to a new town to sell of his old crud he didn't need. Sadly Pinccochio had other ideas. He had been worried that Lampy wouldn't return and he'd lose another person he loved. He had lost his father 5 years after he and Lampy met one night near the docks.

The tall red haired man had hugged him and told him to stop being so silly.

''I swear i will come back to you Pincckoie! I love you too much to just up and leave ya. I promise I'll come back with loads of money and then you and i can go out for a really great dinner then we can sit by the fire and sleep on a blanket and some pillows like our first date!"

He had loved the idea but he still worried.

After saying goodbye they kissed each other deeply and soon had to let go of each other.

One he was on deck and they were staring to leave, the red haired man called; ''i''ll be back babe! I swear I'll have you in my arms again!''

Pinccochio waved goodbye and prayed to himself.

A few weeks of waiting later, news came in from the docks that the ship had been tipped over and everyone was believed to be dead.

Pincckoie had felt his heart shatter in two at these news but he refused to listen that Lampy was dead!

Pinccochio sighed and placed his hand on the window. His deep blue eyes growing misty with tears. He sighed and looked away. Leaning on the wall behind him, he felt small sobs fall from his lips while his hand cradled his face. His tears dripped through the cracks of his fingers and on to Figaro.

The old cat looked up and saw his master in pain. Acting quick the little black and white cat got up and nudged he sobbing man's hands.

Pinccochio looked through his fingers and smiled. He pulled Figaro into his arms and hugged him gently. ''Sorry old boy. I just miss my big match stick''

Suddenly they herd splashing and found Cleo was awake and wishing to help.

Pinccochio smiled more and sat next to the bowl, stroking his fishes belly and back.

''Thanks you two. I was thinking about Lampy. He's been gone for so long that I fear...he's..."

Not being able to finish what he was about to say, he pulled his cat closer and started to cry again.

The two pets looked to each other and sighed. They missed their loud rude master too.

Pinccochio finally stopped crying and looked out to the sea once more.

He sighed and began to sing.

_''Sometimes I close my eyes, And say a prayer,'' _

He pulled out a golden heart shaped locket and looked at it sadly.

_''That finally today will be the day,'' _

He opened it and saw a photo of him and his love on their first date together.

Pinocchio looked back out to sea.

_''I watch the far horizon, no one's there, But somewhere you are safe and on your way, Oh, Lampy...''_

He wiped away his tears and held the locket closer, his heart breaking in two

_''Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive, How could you survive such a dangerous world out there? Beware my love, Take care, my love, take care''_

He sighed and stoked the picture of his lover. ''Please come home safely Romeo. I miss you so much...please...come...back''

Once more the tears slowly dripped from his eyes but no sobs came out. He sighed and decided to go to bed and hope Lampy would be back in the morning.

He took Figaro and Cleo into his arms and walked up stairs.

If he had stopped to look around he would of seen a small lantern light walking up the path and a tall red haired man holding it.


End file.
